Fighting Back
by Chanman312
Summary: Naruto is a troubled teen with a fan club, Who cans save him from these crazy witches?


All right got this idea a long time ago wanted to update

Another Naru X Tem my favorite pairings BTW Enjoy

A woman with a fan strapped to her back lit a cigarette. She had acquired another client on the day, and her presence alone seemed to be intimidating him to the core. She slammed her hand down on the table causing him to flinch. She smirked and quickly sized him up. He was radiating this aura that just screamed I'm really nervous but quite sexy.

_Yum my favorite,_ she thought.

He looked a little dense to comprehend his own... potential, but if he was here, that meant others did comprehend said potential. Naruto stood about 6' 3, and with just a glance anyone could tell he had muscle, not over the top buff, but the type that came with stamina, endurance, and well big packages came from people like him.

Naruto noticed the woman staring at him with an inquisitive gaze that seemed to be fronting for desire or lust even; he just hoped he was wrong. A bed of sweat rolled down his brow as he thought about his options. This was his last chance to rid himself of his... problem, if she couldn't help him... dark images swirled through Naruto heads, the alternative didn't look good.

She spoke with a confident voice almost seducing, " Well well Mr.… Uzamaki was it?," breaking him out of his trace. She looked over his file quickly but was forced to place it back down do to the fact his voice was surprisingly quiet.

" Oh yes… but you can just call me Naruto… if you want," he said nervously. He never really liked it when people addressed him as Uzamaki. His precious people called him Naruto. That's how he was known; That was how he wanted to be recognized and remembered. Not Uzamaki, too formal, not him.

"Okay then Naruto," she said slyly as if trying it out. " Then exactly why do you require my… specific services."

Naruto looked down towards his feet for a moment, and glance back up and his future employ and body guard. Naruto had come back from his training trip with Jiraiya looking well... like a sexy beast to be blunt. A Naruto fan club had sprouted up in response to his hotness, but things had gotten out of control. They followed him everywhere he went, from missions to the shower! He literally had no privacy, but that wasn't the worst of it. They had become… _aggressive_. They wouldn't just scream from the sidelines as he trained; they would wait until he tired out and surrounded him. Ripping, glomping, kneading anything they could get their crazed hands on, infact Kiba had asked him on a few occasions to sign a few of stolen… belongings when he was strapped for cash. It was normal for him to come home to an empty house left with lipstick, love letters and freshly wet panties lying on his floor. He was fed up with the craziness, and he was through sitting around letting it happen.

"Well I'm swamped I mean ever since I came back with King Pervert of Whobob. I've been chased, attacked, glomped, burglarized on a weekly occasion and…they they…" Naruto had fallen on his knees in emitting sadness like a fire hose. He could even finish the sentence that explained his woes. They had taken everything from him almost. He felt like he had nothing left and held his head down in shame.

Temari glanced of at one of he most pitiful things she had ever seen. This guy literally looked as if he had given up on life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. She took a puff of her cigarette and grabbed her temples and rubbed them back and forth. This might become a pain in the rear if this guy was going to be this much of a downer. I mean she had heard a lot of sob stories in this type of business, but they usually broke down, not lose hope entirely.

"Okay what else did the take," she spoke in a soft tone. She was on unfamiliar territory, but she knew how to handle the situation.

"They they took… my my…" he couldn't finish it was just to horrible to utter from his lips, and began to close off again, only to be slapped by the woman in the room; Man did she hit _hard_.

"Spit it out kid," exactly what did they take, then looked at his folder again and quickly swiped it off the cold metal table. She flipped through it; seeing he was a huge ramen fanatic. He would sell his soul to for some ramen. She rolled her eyes not something really worth selling your soul for in her opinion.

" Okay Naruto is that it; did they take your ramen?"… Silence…. Eh Naruto?

Naruto jumped to his feet grabbed the file out of her hands and tossed it to the floor. His eyes hardened to that of a battle scarred revenge seeking action man. He spoke in a solid voice one that she actually flinched at.

"Ramen can be replaced," he spoke in a cold voice almost with a dark hurt chuckle. They took my Plush Black Cat Sleeping Cap. ( **A/N: ya know that cap he always wears in the anime when he wakes up from sleeping with his blue pajamas**)It's one of an kind and given to me by man who's long gone and yet is with me everyday of my life, and I want it back…at any means cost."

Temari was slightly puzzled as she thought, _This guy Naruto was something else; At first he like a nervous kid, then closed off loner, and last a harden war hero seeping some killer intent. _

" That time of the month… eh Naruto," trying to lighten the mood now that she a little turned on, but needed to maintain control of the situation.

"No," he said abruptly not willing to give up his hardened demeanor just yet. "I'm just finally ready to get rid of my fan club… and its fans girls, and be released from this fool of a container." his red slitted eyes went back to crystal blue eyes and a goofy foxy grin.

"Sorry Temari he sometimes escapes and well… yeah." he said chuckling rubbing the back of his head.

Temari smirked rolling her cigarette to the side of her lips. This guy was weird, interesting but weird. She hadn't had a Fan girl victim like this before, though who could turn don a challenge like him, besides… she enjoyed challenges.

"Okay... Naruto I think you came to the right chick. It seems you have a big dilemma. A big fan club is a very dangerous thing to have, _but I am Temari of the Sand aka Fan Whiptress. I can handle any Fan girls."_

Naruto look nervously again into the woman's blue green eyes, and saw a fire burning in them. He was doubtful, but he needed his cap back one way or another. It completed him.

"Okay… lady will you really help me get my cap back and get rid of those… Sucbui."

She moved closer to him and tossed her cigarette to the ground. She gave him a hard slap on the back. She chuckled at his antics as he pulled away and fell to the floor rubbing his back in pain complaining about woman being to strong for his own good.

"Naruto, " she began as she stomped out her cigarette, "by the time were finished with your fan club, you will not only have you hat back, but all of your possessions back in one piece, this you can count on."

Naruto was ecstatic finally some help. After all those two months he had been back finally help had fallen from the heavens, well actually found in a dark dungeon, but whatever.

"Oh thank you some much…ummm …you! He yelled as he grabbed her and swung her around in this tightly confined space.

"Hey kid it's Temari and PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled quickly after being swept off her feet, and Naruto immediately stopped. "Alright calm the hell down," as she straightened her kimono. "Sit back down, so you can give me of all the information you have on your fan club… members."

Naruto smiled and grabbed the door threw it opened and grabbed Temari's hand.

"Sounds good but I'm kinda hungry can we finish the chat over dinner I know just the place, come on!"

"Wait a second Naruto I'm not going anywhe...' she tried to say but was pulled from the room and up the stairs.

This Naruto was a weird one alright, she should probably nickname him Moody, but he was already unstable enough. She smirked a sly grin this was gonna be a pain, but she was gonna have some pleasure with the pain; "a fair trade in her opinion," She thought as Naruto pulled them to an unknown destination.

**Slight changes but lot of edits, ha and probably still missed some lol. Well see ya for next chapter.**

**Your pal Chanman**


End file.
